1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake checking system which compares the maximum distances of successive movements of the brake pedal of a vehicle to detect the inclusion of air into the brake system or the existence of an abnormal clearance or gap between the brake shoes and the brake drums.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been known that when the brake pedal of an automobile is rapidly depressed successively, if air has been drawn into the brake system or the clearance between the brake shoes and the brake drums is too large, the residual stroke of the pedal increases. The judgement of such operating conditions and operated positions of the brake pedal is relied on the experiments of the driver and consequently it is extremely difficult to discriminate the amount of the residual stroke of the pedal. Thus, it is also very difficult to detect the existence of any irregulalities in the brake system.